the_dreamio_teamiofandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan 'Morgie' Selkie
Morgan "Morgie" Selkie is the blunt but sweet daughter of a selkie, a seal-like creature from Scottish and Irish mythology and folklore. This character is partially based on her creator, Meredith Agnes Poe, somewhat being a self-insert. Character Personality Morgan Selkie is a strange child, she appears to be very awkward but loud, and seems to be very quirky, making witty references to many obscure fandoms and interests. She is usually seen writing or talking with her 'dream team' (what she has named her group of friends). She seems to want to organize and name everything she is a part of, which is very annoying to most people who are stuck with her. She seems to be quite rude in the eyes of the main squad, as she occasionally buts into a group discussion to question the logic of her classmates, making her seem like a brat who deserves to be alone. She doesn't like to talk to new people, as she is satisfied with the friends she has. She seems to be very stubborn when being forced to talk to people she doesn't like, sticking with her opinion and ignoring everyone. She seems to be dependant on her beloved headphones, which she seems to have a habit of breaking, causing her to spend most of her funds on replacing them. She has tried to spend a day without her beloved headphones, this resulted in a highly embarrassing public meltdown. When she is in a good mood, she usually contributes to conversations by adding sarcastic remarks or valid points, which are usually took into consideration by the people around her. She also seems to be interested in roleplaying, and is quite skilled at this hobby. She doesn't really approve of students who find it funny to hide her beloved seal skin, knowing this gets on her nerves, she has to put up with this rude gesture...a lot. She also misses her family home in the coast of Ireland dearly. She also hates the sound of being tied down, as in the past, her family members have been whisked away from their home waterbeds to become marital partners of fisherfolk. Making her loathe the fishing community and relationships in general. Appearance Morgan, like most female selkies is quite a sight to look at. She has long flowing sandy blonde hair with brown streaks, her hair appears to be always wet, even when dry. She has webbed feet, (according to some sources, a child of a human and a selkie can have webbed feet, due to the selkie being a seal-like creature). Her eyes are the same colour of the sea, a greenish blue colour. Interests Morgan usually spends her time sitting around on her phone, laptop or Aunt's computer. Listening to music (her favourite genres being whale music, 90s grunge and K-pop...A wide variety). She also likes writing fanfictions. She also has a knack for swimming, but doesn't pusure it, only using this as a blind threat when being asked to present something. Such as her diary. Also, thanks to the likes of her witchy friend, Kestral, she is slowly getting interested in Catacombstruck. She does not know if she likes this interest, and is trying to put off reading into it further. That, and she seems to have gotten lazy. Relationships Family Morgan appears to be very close to her large family back in her home turf in Ireland. She often writes to them from her current home location near to the school. She lives with her aunt and younger cousin, Kelsey Selkie. She loves and misses her mother and father, but feels alone, as none of her siblings attend Monster High and are waited to be accepted, they are currently being homeschooled. Friends Morgan is usually found with her friends, Dana Baudet and Kestral Malefica. She has nicknamed their little group 'The Dream Team', as they are good friends at school and appear to be roleplay buddies. Mainly communicating through emails, messages and chat rooms. Morgan and Dana appear to be fairly similiar, both girls are heavily opinunated, and enjoy complaining about things. While Dana prefers to critique badly made fan characters, Morgan prefers to complain about badly natured students. Their discussions are pretty funny at times, and Morgan enjoys her company. As for Kestral, when she isn't confusing Morgan about Catacombstruck, the pair usually like to talk about the anatomy of flat fishes and the adorableness of cats. Seriously that's all they've ever spoken about since they've met, but Morgan seems to be pretty invested in this debate. Right now the pair are talking about bobcats and halibuts. They also are huge gossips who like to add their opinons on things, which can end in rants. Oh how lovely. The first person Morgan interacted with in Monster High happens to be a mellow ghost girl called Roxie Ombre, they both met while Morgan was looking around and while Roxie was seemingly becoming familiar with the surroundings. Ever since their first interaction the pair appear to be incrediblly close, even if sometimes Morgan becomes irratated with her for no reason, which seems to upset Roxie. When Morgan isn't being irrational, the two laugh at each other's "weird" interests and just chat. As for Amy Velvela, another member of the Dreamio Teamio, Morgan likes her, and accepts her into the group, but truth be told she feels pretty indifferent towards her. Wishing that sometimes she would understand that she doesn't want to change things, espeically after the way her changes seem to backfire and bring negitive affects to the group. She honestly just prefers to talk to her via the internet. She also is seen talking to Akila Sphinx occasionally, mainly asking if she can borrow her books or advise her on how to deal with certain problems. Akila is another member of the Dreamio Teamio who Morgan seems to find more words to say while online. Pet Morgan has a young seal pup as a companion who stays in her current home location. She has named her Fowk. Growing up, she had a pet halibut (a breed of flatfish) who she has forgotten the name of, who passed away years ago. She is still grieving over the loss. Romance Romance does not affect the life of Morgan at all. She doesn't come to school to try and get anyone to notice her. Sure she'd support any of her friends in their romantic exploits, but has currently shoved hers under the rug. |} |} Outfits Basic/Wave One/ Original Costume Morgan wears a black tank top underneath a light purple crop top as well as a long flowing blackish/brownish skirt that flows to her feet. To protect her precious seal skin she usually wraps it around her body, using it like an oversized scarf or belt. Though usually she hides it in her locker. She would prefer walking around barefoot, but being aware that some people might be freaked out by her webbed feet, she wears a simple pair of sandals. (Even if the school practices embracing any and all flaws or appearance oddities) Back-to-Ghoul/Alternative Costume TBA Fusion Inspired (Inspired by Kestral Malefica) Morgan wears a similar collared t-shirt to Kestral's standard attire, and a similar shirt, which is coloured black and purple to mix with Morgan's colour theme. She wears demin/leather jeggins underneath a her seal-skin which is worn somewhat like a skirt. She wears sandy-yellow boots and a pair of dark green biker gloves. Her hair is worn down and is curled slightly. The Dreamio Teamio Six Pack of #Sweg I changed the name TBA Category:The Dreamio Teamio Characters